


Rescue

by PaperHatCollection



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 07:50:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12127875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperHatCollection/pseuds/PaperHatCollection
Summary: Sometimes, Black Hat gets in trouble that only Flug can save him from. Thankfully, heroes (and the government) are idiots.





	Rescue

It looked like it would rain soon. That wasn’t good for his bag. Hopefully, he’d be in the building by the time the water came down, or even better, back home. But for now, the sky was just rolling, dark storm clouds that blocked out some of the sun's light and gave everything a faded, eery look. Or maybe that was just the fact he was about to step into a government owned building under some super secret, do-that-we-must branch the public wouldn’t even know existed.

Pure evil, even by Black Hat’s standards. Flug _hated_ the government. Even when he’d worked for heroes, he couldn't stand when the government agents stuck their noses in places they didn’t belong.

A crack of lightning raised across the sky as Flug stepped out of the military plane and onto the base. That couldn’t bode well. His eyes were on the sky, watching out for any sign of rain, when an older, taller man approached him, wearing an outfit with more badges than Flug thought looked sensible.  It was than he noticed the four little stars on the uniform. This must be the General whats-his-name.

“So, you’re the new doc, are you?” The General asked, standing unnervingly straight as he eyed Flug’s body. “The star of Sector 285… a shame, what happened to that place. Glad you could join us, however, we always need more men.” he added, offering has hand to Flug.

Ah, yes. And these places were _always_ underfunded, weren't they?

“Glad I’m still alive to help out.” Flug said with as much confidence as he could muster up, taking the other man's hand so it could be nearly crushed in the much stronger grip. “I’ve heard about your work here. It’s one of the best well run Sectos there is.” He had to _sell_ this, even a moment's hesitation could break the charade

“Of course.” The man said, raising his chin in a way that suggested he had an ego way bigger than those four stars on his uniform. “I’ve spent my life dedicated to fighting the _things_ we keep here- I’m not about to let my men slack off. Speaking of which…”

“Alanson.” he snapped, tilting his head to one of the guards. “Show the Doc inside.” he ordered.

Flug really wanted to get inside as soon as he could to avoid the oncoming _rain_ , so no complaints from him. Cue generic Guard 1 leading him into the grey cement building, which was way too small for its job. His suspicions were confirmed when he was taken to an elevator, despite the apparent _one_ floor, the guard swiping a card across a keypad to open it.

“I’m not authorized to follow you down.” the man explained, failing to not stare at Flug’s bag. “There should be two guards down there ready and waiting for you. They’ll handle the rest.”

He nodded, stepping inside. He turned around just in time to see the doors close between him and the guard, the elevator jerking slightly as it started to descend. Flug watched as the numbers at the top of the elevator grew more in more in the negatives, the speed he must be traveling at barley registering to his body.

He leaned back on the handrail on the sides of the elevator, taking a slow, deep breath. He didn’t know if there were hidden cameras in here or not, but he wasn’t risking it. He had to play along until he could protect his boss. If anyone figured out he _wasn’t_ Vaskur Skip…  

Vaskur Skip was _supposed_ to be brightest mind brought onto this government project, with a history of dissecting and reverse engineering the powers of creatures most people would call the _supernatural_ . In fact, it was Skip who had invented the inhibitor collar that had locked off the powers of the one, the only, the feared, _Black Hat_.

God, he still couldn’t believe it. Black Hat, Demencia, 505, all captured. And he’d barely slipped away before he was spotted- though from the file Vaskur had been given, they seemed to know there had been one more member of Black Hat Inc. that made the weaponry. And now Flug was in the heart of the government building, pretending to be a _dead_ man, and on a solo mission to rescue his co-workers.

Welp, chin up. But not up so high they’d see any of his scars and realize he probably wasn’t who he claimed to be. Flug crossed his fingers and prayed Vaskur wasn’t supposed to be friends with anyone here. Or that someone would stop by Vaskur’s apartment and discover the dead body. He hadn’t had much time to do more than shove it into the bathtub.

The one problem he had to get around right now was figuring out _where_ the others were being stored. The map Vaskur had been given hadn’t even mentioned the elevator, or anything other than the top floor. He wondered if anyone actually worked up there or not.

Below his feet, the elevator began to slow. Flug stood back up, brushing his lab coat off as the elevator jerked to a stop and the doors finally opened. He stepped out into a small room, two guards standing guard in front of a large, steel door.

Generic Guard 2 raising an eyebrow in surprise, eyes working over Flug’s slim frame and back up to the paperbag hiding his features. “You’re the new guy?” he asked, his voice about as pleasing as someone gargling gravel. “What’s with the bag?”

Flug breathed in through his nose, letting his shoulders relax. _Forcing_ his shoulders to relax. He knew this question would come up- and it probably wouldn’t be the only time it did so. He was surprised the General _hadn’t_ asked yet.

“Are you aware of my job?” he asked, voice lowering just a tad. “What I do… what _things_ I interact with on a daily basis? _Trust me_ , you don’t want to see what’s under this bag… and they’re easy to replace, as for the material.” he explained, his voice picking back up at the end. “Paper bags are so easy to get your hands on- and easier to dispose of if need be.”

The guard shrugged, grunting and looking down at a tablet he held. Yep. Real pinnacle of human achievements, this one. Flug waited, struggling not to fidget under generic Guard 3’s gaze. Flug was still on edge, waiting for some to scream ‘ _villain, villain!_ ’ like a background character in a cheep cartoon. The chances of him being recognized, even within the villain community, were slim. And this was- well, the government wasn’t exactly a group of _heroes_ \- especially not the darker side of them Flug had seen.

“Fair enough. You’re just in time too- another five minutes and you’d have been caught in the storm.” he knew it. “And this is yours. Don’t lose it- you need it to get in and out of every room, and we’re getting sick of every newbie losing it and accidentally setting off the alarms.” the guard warned. Flug nodded, taking the employ ID tag he was given and attaching it to his uniform for now.

“Of course.” he said. The two guards shared a look and nod before backing up, Guard 2 opening the door for him.

“Alright, right on through.” he muttered. “‘Should room 121, but otherwise the room your needed in should be on your tag detail.” he explained, gesturing to the tag on Flug’s coat. Thankfully, ‘Vaskur Skip’ hadn’t had his picture taken yet.

“Thank you.” Flug said, nodding as he entered. The doors closed behind him, leaving Flug alone in the hall. He could already spot three cameras. He paused to fix his bag, taking a moment to _breath_ before beginning to weave his way down the halls, recalling the number the guard told him as he counted the doors he passed. The hallway split in a T turn before he found the door he was looking for, and the first door on the left path was in the 150’s. Flug turned around, finding the door he was looking for almost immediately on the right path.

The moment he opened the door he froze, staring in shock into the room. 505 rolled around the the floor, purring in that way he still couldn’t believe bears _purred_ , hugging a scientist. Another one was petting his tummy, and another was petting his head.

505 spotted him, sitting up suddenly and wagging his tail, bawing and drawing the attention of the other three humans in the room to Flug. The one that had been in 505’s bear hug had fallen to the floor, standing up with a genuinely happy sounding laugh.

“Dr. Skip, right?” the man asked. “I’m Dr. Phillip. Nice to finally meet you, I’ve followed your work for quite awhile.” he explained, stepping forward.

“Is that…?” he asked, playing to the charade. 505 tilted his head, scratching at an ear. He was a smart bear, he should be able to pick up on things.

“Yep, this is one of Black Hat’s pets… we heard there was a snake, but the SWAT team never found it.” Phillip explained, turning and patting 505’s head. “And this poor guy’s _harmless_ . Why, I don’t even think Black Hat _likes_ him- we couldn’t help taking him out of his cage… don’t tell the higher ups, okay?” he asked.

“Uh, yeah, sure.” Flug agreed, stepping into the room. 505 seemed to get it, and didn’t immediately run to his creators side. “And nice to meet you to, Dr. Phillip.” he added.

“My names Dr. Alanson.” The women that had been rubbing 505’s tummy added. “And this is my brother, Dr. Alanson.”

Flug looked back and forth between them, realizing that, aside from the length of their blond hair, they looked exactly alike. They couldn’t be monozygotic, do to their genders, but the resemblance to each other was uncanny.

“Wow.” He said.

“Wow indeed.” Phillip said, moving to Flug’s side and wrapping an arm around his shoulder. “You’re gonna fit in just fine, I promise.”

“Thanks.” he said.

505 finally padded over, bwooing and waving his paw in a cute way, suddenly hugging the two of them. Hidden by 505’s body, Flug slipped a small disk into the blue bears paws.

“Okay, okay, that’s enough boy.” Phillip laughed, patting the bears head. “We’ve got to show Skip the ropes now, but we’ll be back to play soon, okay?”

505 let them go, bwoering before waddling over to a blanket on the floor, laying down on it and yawning before curling up, pretending to sleep.

“Ready to see the fruits of your labor?” Phillip asked, turning to Flug. Thinking that could only mean _one_ thing, Flug nodded.

One trip down the confusing halls later, Flug was looking down into the room his boss was being kept in, glass lining the back wall of this room and circling the large, circular room Black Hat was in. He’d expected a maximum security prison cell, something high tech designed to keep even a nuclear bomb of making more than a scratch.

And yet the room Black Hat was in was nearly completely empty. Black Hat was strapped to a table in the center of the room, nothing but a few metal cuffs and a small collar around his neck keeping him down. He looked- remarkably calm, in fact. Despite the fact he knew it already, he still found it hard to believe that little piece of metal around Black Hat’s neck could really block out his powers. Leave him helpless. At the mercy of humans.

Flug felt a bitter taste in his mouth that he hadn’t been the first to discover such a thing. But the blueprints he’d memorized before burning had been _enlightening_ , to say the least. Such a waste of a good mind, that kid had been, if only the real Skip had chosen a career in villainy.

“Impressive, Doctor.” Phillip suddenly said, appearing at his side. “Just imagine, what we’ll learn from him.”

Flug nodded dimly, stepping back from the glass.

“How many people know?” he asked. He’d expect the heroes to flaunt their success, to cry Black Hats defeat from the rooftops. Yet he’d heard _nothing_ after his escape.

“Aside from us, the SWAT team, and the General?” Phillip asked. “Noone.”

“Wait, Really?” he asked.

“Yes, well…” Phillip rubbed the back of his head. “If word got out, just imagine what would happen to the government's relationship with _White Hat_. Once he heard we had a way to weaken his kind, he’d probably want to step in make sure this stuff didn’t get abused against him.” he explained.

Distrusting the government was a good idea. But knowing White Hat, the fact his _brother_ had been captured would be his biggest concern. Flug had wished he’d had time to call the other demon in, unfortunately, the only way he had to contact the hero without exposing himself had been back at the manor. And he couldn’t risk going back there after Black Hat’s capture.

“I see.” was what he said instead. “Do you have any plans for him?”

“Sorta.” Phillip said with a shrug. “We’ve done a basic examination, took some blood, skin samples, nail clippings, did an x-ray, that kinda thing. I didn’t think he would, but he _does_ have internal organs. But they don’t resemble anything I’ve seen before.” he paused, looking down at Black Hat. “We hope we can find a way to duplicate some of his abilities, or at least understand them.”

The idea peaked Flug’s curiosity. He’d often pondered his bosses odd nature, what made him tick.

“Do you mind if I go down there and examine him myself?” Flug asked.

“Oh- not at all.” Phillip shook his head, stepping away from the glass. “I’ll show you down.”

 

The soft _whoosh_ of the door shutting behind him nearly _boomed_ in the silence of the room, almost an _explosion_ of sound. It was almost _too_ quiet, making Flug hyper aware of his own breathing under his bag. He was almost surprised at how _quiet_ the room was.

He gulped down his rising nerves, approaching the table. His sneakers squeaked loudly on the tile, making him blush in embarrassment under the bag. Black Hat’s one visible eye flicked to the side, watching Flugs approach. The eye followed him as he made his way to Black Hat’s side, tracing it’s way up to his bag. Flug saw no sign of recognition in Black Hat’s eye, which was good. It was too early to give themselves away.

“Doctor _Skip_.” Black Hat spoke, voice low. “I hope you know I’ll kill you after this.”

He didn’t answer, instead letting himself spare a glance up to where the other scientists were waiting, one of the Dr. Alanson’s giving him a smile and wave as Phillip joined them.

“That’s going to be hard to do, in your current state.” he said softly, fingers twitching as he waited. _Common 505, what was taking you so long?_ “How does it feel, to be mortal?”

“You would know.” Black Hat growled, voice dripping with venom. His one eye flicked back up to the ceiling, seemingly unconcerned with the bright light above him. Although, Flug did notice his pupil turn to a slit, like a cats.

_BOOM_

The _actual_ explosion that boomed somewhere nearby caught Flug off guard, causing him to stumble and nearly fall onto his boss, slapping a small disk onto the side of the table and pressing a button on the top.

He looked back up in time to see the door from the room the scientists were in slam into the glass, cracking it. A moment later A security guard followed, finally followed by Demencia bouncing in. The scientists scrambling for cover.

An alarm went off somewhere in the building. It was a touch too late for that, wasn’t it?

“Took you long enough.” Black Hat grumbled as the disk short circuited the locks on Black Hat’s restraints causing them to pop open. The demon sat up, pointing at the collar on his neck with an annoyed look. “Now _remove_ this _bloody_ thing.” He ordered.

“Um, yes sir.” he stuttered, pulling another disk out of his coat and putting it on the collar, the red light suddenly blinking out. Out of all the stuff from his lab Flug could have grabbed on his way out, he was glad he brought these.

Black Hat was suddenly engulfed in smoke, disappearing and reappearing by Flug’s side, once again dressed to the nines. Flug reached out to grab the abandoned collar, only for Black Hat to grab it and rip it to shreds.

“Don’t you _dare_ .” Black Hat sneered at him, towering above Flug. While cowering from his boss, Flug chose _not_ to mention that he’d already memorized the blueprints that had been used to create the collar.

“A-Ah, sorry Jefecito.” Flug shook his head, looking back up at him. “I’d never, I _s-swear_.”

Black Hat nodded, stepping away from him and fixing his hat.

“Find the other two idiots. I have a base to wipe off the face of the earth.” Black Hat ordered, a sharp toothed smile breaking across his face before he suddenly disappeared.

Flug sighed, relieved Black Hat was finally back. Somewhere nearby, he could almost hear the screams of pain.


End file.
